dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Heather and Mari
Note Heather: Hello reader and viewer, my creator have made a story about people meeting us, but we have this story sadly edit all over because it went wrong, so yea. Mari: So, here's is this new story our creator made. Please enjoy. Here's the new Story Red walk out of the bar with Blue. We see Red drunk while Blue is silver. Blue look at Red, thinking that he should drive and not Red. Blue: Red, I think you should let me drive the car, you're drunk. Also, it's night out. (Show it was night out with the street light on) Blue: Let me drive the car. I don't in trust you. Red: (Drunk) No dude, I'm cool. I can drive this fucking car. Red gets in the car while Blue wasn't so sure. Blue think it over. Blue: You know what, you're drive, but I'm going to walk. Red: (Drunk) Still don't trust me, pussy? You're a fucking pussy. Blue: Well, it's better to be with you in the car while you're drunk. Red: (Drunk) Oh well man. BYE! Red drive the car in high speed down the road. Blue on the other side, he walk down the sidewalk, being safe at least. But to Red, he was still going fast. Red: (Drunk) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, he, he. Red was hitting stuff and object that was in his way, but not caring. Red: (Drunk) Die everyone, bow to your new master, me! (Laugh) While Red was hitting object and others, he saw a lady that is pink, have cat ears, paws, paws pads (Feet), a light blue tail and light blue chest fur, have a collar, light blue whiskers, cat nose, cat fangs, and a puff up hair that is hair. Red: (Drunk) Who's that? Oh well. Red ride on the sidewalk, the girl notice a sound behind her and turn around. She saw Red with his car on the sidewalk, going to kill her. She did a backflip and Red miss and crash into a store. Since some people was in that store, they all look at Red. Red look at them. Red: (Drunk still) ...what are you all looking at? Red pass out in the car. The girl walk up the Red and look at him like he's crazy. She being to open the car door and carry Red. Then teleport outside with him, she take out her spell book. ???: Spellie, can you tell me who is this person and where does he live? The spell book open by itself and rise up to Red, then scan his head. Spellie (The Spell Book): Name, Red. Home... The spell book show a picture of where Red live now. ???: Thank you, Spellie. She put the spell book away and think about the place where Red live and teleport them. Now show Blue still walking down the sidewalk. When all of the sudden, street gangs take him to the alleyway. Blue: Oh shit, OH SHIT! Street Guy 1#: Shut up and give all of your money. Street Guy 2#: And no one will get hurt. Blue: Dude, I'm not going to give you all my mo- Blue was cut off when one of the gang put a gun near by Blue head. Blue: OK, OK. YOU CAN HAVE WHAT'S IN MY WALLET! ???: Ahem! The Street gang and Blue look at the person who was looking at them. A another lady who is orange, have long hair that is golden. Her eyes is not show when her hair is in front of her eyes. Golden and orange was the color of her front hair. Her tail was also golden, same as her paws, paw pads (Feet), whiskers, collar, chest fur, and cat ears. Street Guy 3#: Go away or you'll be like this guy. (Point the gun at Blue) ???: ... Blue: (To ???) Oh help me. Street Guy 1#: SHUT UP! The lady claw came out and she fly up to them. The first street guy grab a gun and shoot at her. But she teleport behind him and stab him with her claw though his head and he fell frontward. The second one was going to punch her, but she dodge and use her right leg to trap the street guy legs. When he fell down and hit the ground, she use her tail and grad his neck, the last one come up to her, but she use the second one and throw him fast to the last one. She prepare a laser and blast it at them. Then was no street gang around her and Blue. Blue look at her, but not into her eyes, but wondering... Blue: (Thinking) Wait, is she a cat? How can she see with her hair in front of her eyes? Who is she? The lady walk up to Blue. She reach out her right paw to him, her claw was still out, but now have blood on them. She out them back in. Blue put his right hand on her paw. Blue: (Thinking) Her paw, why the hell I am touching them? She help Blue up from the hard cold ground. When Blue got up, she run out of the alleyway. Blue: WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! Blue try to think something fast to make her stop running. Blue: WAIT! The lady stop running and stand there. Blue run up to her. Blue: Um...(Trying to think what to say to her before she run off) can you...watch after me...until I...get home? (Smile at her) The lady didn't respond, but move her paw front, mean to come along. Blue walk with her and also show her the way to his house. Blue: So, thanks what happen back there. Really helpful of you. ???: ... Blue: ...Um, are you deaf? The lady shake her head 'No.' Blue: Are you blind? She shake her head 'No' again. Blue: So, you know where you're going? She shake her head 'Yes.' Blue: Can you see? She shake her head 'Yes' again. Blue: ...I can see you don't talk, maybe you lost your voice? ???: No, I didn't loose my voice, I'm just not talking today. Blue: ...... Show with Red on the bed, laying down. He open his eyes and feel dizzy. He did up and see the person who didn't get hit back his car. The lady look at him with a smile on her face. Red: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ???: (To Red) Take a nice rest, you need it. Red: Wait, who are you and why are you're here? ???: (Stop smiling) I'm that lady who was about to get hit by your car and why I'm here? To return you home which you are now here. Red: What is your name, so I can call the cops, BITCH! ???: Heather, my name is Heather. Heather Kill Catkitty Red wanted to laugh at her last name. So, he laugh at her last name and fell on the floor, still laughing. Red: Is that your full name? That's really dumb! (Still laughing) Heather: He, he. Um, yea. That's my full name. (Sigh) Red: Girl, I bet you're just a fake. Heather: ME? A fake one? Alright dude. Red: Look, I going to say this, but no one is a real half cat and human. Heather show her paws Red: Um, but I don't see any claw... Heather: (Put claw out) Well... Red: Ummmmmm, never mind. (Look at Heather collar) Why are you wearing a collar? Heather: I'm not going to lie, but it's really powerful. With this collar, I feel so protested now. Red: (Pulling one of her light blue whiskers and feeling her chest fur) Girl, why do you have whiskers and fur? I bet your breasts are behind there. Heather: (Grab his hand and put them to himself) I'm a real cat and you are right about the fur and breast thing. Red: AND YOUR EYES!! WHAT UP WITH THEM?! BOTH!? LOOK LIKE MY LITTLE FUCKING PONY! Heather: ...Let's just say I came from a another planet, ok? Red: Ok, but I'm- Red smell something in the living room. Red: What did you do? Heather: What do you mean 'What did I do?' Red: BITCH, YOU DOES SOMETHING! Red run to the living room and saw cookie, cake, and cupcake. Red: (Look at the food) Oh my... Heather: Since you have pass out in your car, I bet you were...you know. Show Red eating the food fast. Now show Blue and the lady... Category:Episodes